


Xavier Plympton Blurbs

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: A collection of the blurbs I've written on Tumblr.
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @kingreidx on Tumblr: OMG please male reader x xavier I need it SMUT ALL THE WAY.

You had met Xavier one evening at an aerobics class. right away you guys hit it off and you joined his crew of friends.  
Out of everyone in the group you were much closer to Xavier than the others, practically attached at the hip.

He knew everything about you and you knew everything about him. You both just clicked and got each other. He was your best friend.  
This is why when he asked you to join him at camp redwood you said yes with no hesitation. 

Once you arrived at the camp you were given a tour by Margaret, the Jesus freak owner, and given the no sex speech. (Like that’s gonna happen - sex won).

After getting all of your bags situated in the cabin you and the others head down near the lake to sit around the campfire and tell stories.

Rita started talking about the massacre that occurred there 14 years ago when Mr. Jingles slaughtered everyone at the camp.

You stood up from your seat on a log and walked back towards the cabin, not being able to stand listening to the details of what happened.

You were almost to the cabin when you heard Xavier calling your name. Asking if you wanted to go sit with him in the Vanta-C and smoke, which you did of course.

Smoking with Xavier was one of your favorite things to do. You guys would sit in the back of his van and talk for what felt like hours about anything and everything.

Only this time was different, something in the atmosphere was different. You weren’t sure if it was because you were high, but you could’ve sworn Xavier was looking at you. The same look he had given countless women during your time of knowing him.

You didn’t want to admit to yourself at first, but you had developed a small crush on Xavier. One that you tried and tried to bury, but would always come back up once he did something even remotely Xavier-like (he’s just too fucking cute, okay).

You noticed him moving to sit closer to you, inching his way right next to your side. You passed him the joint as you tried to make o’s with the smoke, only managing to get two perfect ones.

Xavier laughed and took a big hit, tapping your shoulder and doing a ‘come here’ motion. You turned to him and he placed his hand behind your head and slowly brought you close to him, lips touching as he shotgunned the smoke into your mouth.

You inhaled as much of it as you could when he closed his lips onto yours. The kiss, soft and barely-there..experimental. Your heart was thumping wildly in your chest, your eyes fluttering open to see Xavier with a lazy smile on his face, bringing you back in for another kiss.

Next thing you know, Xavier has his large hand wrapped around your cock, pumping you lazily. His lips are grazing your ear, the sensation causing chills to erupt on your skin. He whispered how good you were being for him, how big your cock is and how perfect it is.

You snaked your hand from his thigh to his clothed cock, turning your head slightly to look at him, asking a silent question. “Go ahead, baby boy.”

You whimper at the pet name as you take out Xavier’s cock, mouth-watering when you finally set eyes on it. Thick, heavy, perfect veins, flushed red and hard.  
You both sit there jerking each other off, moaning into each other’s mouths and kissing messily every now and then.

After a while, Xavier needs to be buried inside of you, needs to feel your warmth. He preps you first, before lubing up his cock and slowly pressing into you. He asks if you’re okay, rubbing soothing circles on your lower back as he threads his cock deeper into you until he bottoms out.

You feel so incredibly full, the sting of his cock stretching you only adding to the pleasure you feel. He lets you adjust for a moment, before pulling out slightly and thrusting back into you, picking up a steady rhythm.

He praises you, tells you you’re taking him so well, how good you feel. He wraps his arm around your waist, grabbing your cock and pumping you once more. “Are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum all over my hand like a good boy?”

It doesn’t take much after that for you to unravel, hot streams of cum spilling onto Xavier’s hand and dripping onto the seat underneath you. The sight of you experiencing your orgasm sends Xavier over the edge, cumming deep inside your ass.

He stays inside of you for a moment as he catches his breath, pressing soft kisses down your spine before finally pulling out.

You collapse onto the seat, your own breath coming in heavy pants. You look over at him and find him smiling at you as he brings his hand that’s covered in your cum to his mouth, licking it off.

You both sit there naked and utterly fucked out, passing another joint between the two of you in comfortable silence.

After a while, Xavier turns to look at you, bringing his hand to settle on your thigh. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, baby boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @leatherduncan on Tumblr: oooo, what about xavier and a cum kink, like needing it everywhere, on you, inside you, in your mouth, your pussy, your ass, on your face, and basically making you bathe in it (can you tell I’m thirsty 🥵🥵🥵)

“Xavier, please..” you whine, your head falling back against the pillows as Xavier rams his cock into you over and over. 

“Please what, baby?” He taunts, knowing fully well exactly what you’re asking for yet refuses to give you what you want and what he wants until you use your words. “Come on, tell me what it is that you want.”

He slows down his thrusts enough to let you speak, gently trailing his fingertips down your sweat cum soaked body.

It all started when you were sucking him off and he told you he was going to cum on your pretty face. “Go on, Daddy, cum on my face. Cum on my entire body.” 

Your words lit a fire in him, suddenly overtaken with this urge to see you covered in his cum, the thought driving him over the edge as he pulls out and his hot cum paints your face.

After that, he came on your tits, inside your mouth, and now was working towards cumming inside your wet, warm pussy.

“Y/N, don’t make me tell you again,” he says sternly, wrapping his large hand around your throat and squeezing just enough for you to feel it.

“Please… I need to cum..”

“And..? What else?” He asks, his voice sounding just as wrecked and fucked out as yours. 

“Want you to cum in my pussy..please, Daddy?”

He grins wickedly, grabbing hold of your legs and placing them over his shoulders. “Ask and you shall receive, baby.”

He begins thrusting into you at a brutal pace, grunting and groaning as he gets closer and closer to his high. You bring your hand to cover your mouth, not wanting any of the other counselors to hear your loud moans.

“Let them hear you,” he says as he takes your hand off of your mouth. “Scream my name, baby. Let them know who fucks you this good.”

You feel your orgasm creeping up on you, the coil in your stomach tightening until it snaps, screaming his name as you cum hard around his cock. “Oh fuck, that’s it, baby. Cum all over Daddy’s cock.” He thrusts into you a few more times before he falls over the edge as well, coating your walls in his sticky cum.

He pulls out and leans down to get a good look at your pussy, watching as his cum (and yours) drips out and down to your ass. “Fuck..” he whispers, catching it with his finger and putting it back into your hole.

He feels the blood rushing back to his cock, taking hold of it and giving long, slow strokes.

“Again?” you giggle.

“I’m not stopping until every inch of your beautiful body is covered in my cum.”

He grabs you by the waist and flips you onto your stomach, hoisting your ass in the air. “Now, Daddy’s gonna cum in your ass, baby girl. Would you like that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: sub!xavier is my kink.

You have him tied to the bed (per his request), his legs spread wide as you take his balls into your mouth, your hand lazily stroking his achingly hard cock while you work one finger into his puckering hole.

You peek up at him and see his eyes fluttering, lips parted in an o, his face twisted with pleasure. You’d been edging him for who knows how long now. Stopping your ministrations when you feel his cock twitching.

He yanked on the rope, groaning as your mouth moves up from his balls and around his head, sucking and licking the precum that’s beaded around the slit.

You work him into your mouth a bit more before pulling your head back and leaning down to watch your finger pumping in and out of his hole. “You’re so fucking tight, baby,” you say, your voice full of awe.

Xavier tosses his head back as you add another finger, scissoring him open. “Oh fuck!” He moans. 

“Do you like that? You like the way I’m fucking you with my fingers?”

“Yes! Please..”

“Not yet, Xav. You know the rules.”

He feels his orgasm coming on, trying his hardest to hold back, to be a good boy like you told him to be, but the feel of your mouth on his cock, your hand cupping his balls, and your fingers working in and out of his hole pushes him over the edge and he cums in your mouth.

You pull off of his cock, tsk-ing and shaking your head. “Now Xavier, what did I tell you? Hm?” 

“To..to be a good boy and..and not cum until you said so,” he says, his chest heaving and eyes widened.

“That’s right. And because you didn’t listen, I’m gonna have to punish you.” You remove your fingers from him, walking over to the dresser where you grab your trusty dildo.

He watches as you pull your dildo out and crawl onto the bed, settling yourself between his legs, giving him a good view of your soaked cunt.

“I was going to let you eat my pussy after,” you say as you run the dildo through your puffy, wet folds. “Was gonna let you do whatever you wanted to me. But now?” You slide the tip in before bringing it out and circling your throbbing clit, hissing at the contact. “Now you get to lay there and watch me get myself off.” 

If Xavier’s eyes hadn’t been wide before, they were definitely wide and glassy now. He pulled on the ropes, pleading over and over to please forgive him, that he was sorry and will be good from now on.

“Keep it up, baby, and you won’t touch me for a week.” You grin devilishly, finally pushing the dildo all the way into your pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: what about xavier devouring the reader's drenched pussy after skinny dipping with him in the lake, the two of them soaking wet and aching for each other?? hhh.

“Xavier, what if someone sees? What if Margaret sees?”

“Well, then she gets a show. What is she gonna do, anyway? Kick us out of the camp? She needs us,” Xavier says as he takes off his signature purple jacket, tossing it onto the docks below him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” You follow suit, removing your acid wash jean jacket and the rest of your clothes. Xavier had brought up skinny dipping in the lake on the way up here, how the two of you would sneak off when everyone had fallen asleep. But that was before you met Margaret, the camp’s owner. She was the definition of a bible thumper, preaching and shoving her godly beliefs in everyone’s faces.

Her main belief being sexual intercourse outside of marriage was the ultimate sin, stating you all had to be abstinent. Xavier laughed it off and made fun of her, but something about her unsettled you. Made you feel like she wasn’t someone to mess with. However, it was late and she was probably already asleep, so, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

Xavier dives into the lake first, shaking his wet hair when he comes up. He turns to you, still on the dock, and does a ‘come here’ motion with his finger. You smile and jump in after him, swimming to meet him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him, running his large hands up and down your back.

“I know you’re a little worried, but nothing is going to happen. Okay? I got you.” He leans forward, pressing his soft, plump lips to yours. The rest of your time in the lake is spent playing tag, racing to see who could swim the farthest (you won, of course), exchanging flirty/teasing glances, teasingly rubbing your ass against his hardening cock, him teasing your pussy with featherlight touches, small kisses that stopped once they got too heated.

You were pressing open-mouthed kisses to Xavier’s neck while your hand was wrapped around his thick, heavy cock, lazily stroking him. He tilted his head back, allowing you better access to his neck and groaning at the feel of your hand around him. He settled his hands on your ass, squeezing before swatting you. As much as he wants you to continue, he would much rather please you, wanting nothing more than to hear your sweet whimpers and soft moans.

He grabs your hand that’s wrapped around his cock, stopping your motions and whispers. “I want to taste you, babe. Come on, follow me.” He leads you to the dock, motioning for you to get on and lay down. He gets out after you, looking around to make sure no one is around before parting your legs and laying between them.

He gently nips, sucks, and kisses your left inner thigh, moving teasingly slow towards your cunt. He runs his tongue along your lips, a mixture of your arousal and the taste of the water on your skin filling his mouth. You peer down at him through thick lashes, your eyes meeting his piercing blue ones, darkened with lust.

“xav..” you breathe, squirming slightly as he continues to tease you, licking and sucking everywhere on your pussy except where you need him the most. he simply chuckles against your soft skin, hooking his arms underneath your thighs and pulling you closer to him.

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” He sucks on your outer lip for a moment before circling his finger around your dripping hole. “Always wanting to jump straight into it. But where’s the fun in that? Hm?”

He licks a broad stripe from your ass all the way to your clit, flicking the small nub only once, smirking at your frustrated whimpers when he doesn’t continue. You need him so fucking badly, need him to use his skilled tongue and mouth on your aching pussy. You try begging him, saying he was the only one who could make you feel good, the only one who could bring out the pretty moans that he loved so much, the only one who could make you dripping wet with just a single look.

You saw the change in his eyes, how much darker they grew with each word that came out of your mouth and you had him right where you wanted him. He ran his tongue through your folds once more before latching onto your throbbing clit, sucking feverishly. You let out a filthy moan, tossing your head back as you run your fingers through his damp bleach blonde hair. 

“Holy fuck, Xav. That feels amazing,” you say as you pull harshly on his hair.

He moaned against your clit, the vibration sending a shiver down your spine and settling deep in your abdomen. He moved down to your entrance, his tongue circling around your hole before dipping inside, his nose brushing against your clit.

Your eyes flutter as his tongue massages your spongy walls, bucking your hips against his face. He licked and sucked his way up to your swollen clit, taking it into his mouth and sucking once more.

The sounds coming out of your mouth, the taste of you on his tongue, the way you’re grinding against his face all go straight to Xavier’s already achingly hard cock. He pumps two fingers in and out of your cunt, bringing you even closer to your orgasm.

He feels your walls clenching around his fingers as he brushes them against that certain spot that makes you unravel. “You gonna be a good girl and cum for me, babe?” He asked, his voice raspy and thick.

You try to speak but all that comes out are whimpers and whines. each swipe of his tongue, of him fucking his fingers into you, of his lips wrapped around your clit, sends your orgasm hurling towards you.

With one more pump of his fingers, you cum, shouting his name without giving one single fuck about who heard you. He smiles as you cum, licking you through your orgasm.

He climbs up your body and kisses you passionately, rubbing the tip of his cock through your folds. “You really want to do this here?” you ask, quirking your eyebrow.

“Here..in the Vanta-c..against a tree..” he says as he pushes his heavy cock into you. “I’ll fuck you all over this goddamn place, in front of whoever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: hi !! idk if you take requests but could you do some sub! xavier? thank you angel !

Xavier’s skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his once perfectly styled hair now damp and sticking to his forehead. He was on all fours, with his hands tied together, head hanging low as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through his body. He wasn’t sure how long she had been at this, or when she was going to stop, but part of him hoped she wouldn’t. Not when she was making him feel like this.

She had her tongue pressed flat against his hole, massaging the rim of muscle as she stroked his hard, throbbing cock. The feel of her tongue on him had him pushing back against her, desperate to feel something more than what she was giving him. She giggles, biting his ass cheek then licking over the teeth marks to soothe him. “Someone is being a needy boy, hm?”

All Xavier can do is whine, too fucked out and in a daze to do anything else. He yelps as she bites his other cheek, rutting into her hand as a loud groan rips through him. “Please Y/N…,” he breathes,” I-I ne—.” His voice trails off, eyes rolling back at the feeling of her finger pushing into his ass.

“Is this what you need, Xavy?” She asks sweetly, though he knows all too well it’s fake; she’s taunting him, probably smirking at the fact that she has him right where she wants him. “You need your dirty little bitch to finger your ass?”

Another loud moan tears through Xavier, his head tipping back as he clenches wildly around her finger. Before he can answer her, she takes his balls into her mouth, sucking on them harshly as she continues to pump him. The overall sensations are too much for Xavier and he has to fight not to cum right then and there, not wanting to know what would happen if he were to cum without her permission.

She moans around his balls, gently scraping her teeth along them as she pops off. She strokes him faster, matching the rhythm of her finger pumping into him. She kisses down his spine, nuzzling her face against his lower back. “Are you close, Xavy? Do you want to cum for me?”

Yes!” He cries, his hips stuttering as his orgasm draws closer and closer. “Please…let me.”

“Beg for it,” she demands, curling her finger inside of him. “Tell me why I should let you.”

“I’ve been good…done everything y-you a-asked of me,” he says between moans, gripping tightly onto the sheets as he focuses on staving off his orgasm.

She hums thoughtfully, increasing the speed of her strokes. “Hmm..you have, haven’t you?”

He nods rapidly, mumbling some words she can’t quite understand, though can take a pretty good guess as to what they are.

Before Xavier knows what’s happening, she removes her hands from his cock and his ass, laughing wickedly at the shocked expression on his face.

“Maybe next time you’ll know better than to flirt with Montana in front of me,” she says bitterly, walking out of the room and leaving him all tied up and alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr: okay okay you need to write something with prompts 45, 52 and 57 with xavier. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad." "I could just pull your bikini to the side, no one will notice." & "If we get caught I'm blaming you."

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining high in the sky, the beach you and your boyfriend Xavier were at wasn’t completely filled with people, the water was the perfect temperature. You both had decided to spend the day at the beach before heading to Camp Redwood for the entirety of the summer, so, you packed some beach essentials, food, beer and headed out to your favorite spot.

As soon as you all arrived you set down your things and made a beeline for the water, Xavier followed closely behind you. He caught up to you and lifted you up over his shoulder, grinning as you started laughing and begging for him to put you down. He didn’t, of course, he held you until he got about waist deep and then tossed you into the water.

You came to the surface, wiping the salty water from your face. “What the hell, Plympton?”

Xavier chuckled, giving you his signature shit-eating grin that always adorned his face. It drove you mad, but at the same time, he wouldn’t be Xavier if he wasn’t being mischievous in some shape or form. 

“Oh come on, babe, you were gonna get wet anyway. I just helped you further that along.”

“How generous of you,” you said sarcastically, playfully rolling your eyes at him.

Xavier winked at you and blew you a kiss before venturing further out into the water and started swimming. An idea formed in your head and you followed him, getting as close to him as you could. 

He came up to the surface and you pounced on him, catching him off guard and causing him to fall into the water again. You swam up and couldn’t hold in your laughter as you saw the look on Xavier’s face: a mix of what the fuck? and I can’t believe you.

You offered him your own shit-eating grin, shrugging your arms. 

“I’m gonna get you for that, Y/N!” He yelled, surging forward to try and drag you closer to him. He caught your arm before you had a chance to swim away and pulled you into him. He wrapped his arms around you and tickled you (your one weakness that Xavier always took advantage of).

“Xav! Stooop!” You squealed as you squirmed in his arms, trying your hardest to escape the torture he was inflicting upon you.

He wasn’t letting up and you were starting to get annoyed, pushing him away with all of your might. “Dude, okay, stop.”

Xavier immediately ceased his action and let go of you. He tried to contain his laughter, really he did, but the sight of you with all pouty and eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance made him burst out in a fit of laughter.

You scoffed and crossed your arms, narrowing your y/e/c eyes at him. “What’s so fucking funny?”

“Nothing it’s just,” he reached out and grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” 

“Seriously?”

“Fuck yeah, babe,” Xavier says, wiggling his eyebrows as he moves closer to you. “It turns me on.”

He moves your hand to his clothed cock and you feel his semi-prominent bulge, moaning softly. You place your free hand on his shoulder for leverage as you palm his cock, smirking when you feel it harden from your touch. 

Xavier leans forward and presses hungry, open-mouth kisses to your neck, sucking a few marks here and there. After a while you become aware of your surroundings and pull away from him, making him whine from the loss of your hand.

“What’s wrong?” He breathes.

“We should go back home if we’re gonna do that. We are in public you know.”

“That’s okay, I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice,” he says, giving you a reassuring smile.

You nod your head, reaching your hand down to pull his cock from his swim trunks. You begin stroking him to full hardness as he dips a finger into your bottoms. You press your lips to his in a sloppy kiss, moaning into his mouth as he pushes his finger into your entrance.

Xavier pulls away and lifts you by the back of your thighs, wrapping your legs around his waist. He tugs your bottoms to the side and pushes into you in one quick motion, groaning at the feel of your tight walls surrounding him.

“Fuck, baby girl…you’re always so fucking tight.” he groans, digging his fingertips into your thighs.

You thread your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling harshly. “And you’re so fucking big, Xav,” you smirk. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how big and perfect your cock is.”

He grins smugly as he begins to thrust, setting a decent pace. “You think my cock is perfect, hm?”

You moan loudly, bucking your hips against him to meet his thrusts. “Yes! It’s so thick, and long - mm - and veiny.”

“And it’s all for you, every fucking inch of it,” he breathes. Xavier’s smug grin grows even wider at your loud moans and he thrusts up sharply, “Oh and baby?”

“Hmm?” you ask, eyes fluttering as the tip of his cock brushes against your sweet spot.

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.”


End file.
